Dreaming of Love
by book0-crewlvr
Summary: KD pure fluff. crappy summary and story. the product of too much sugar and not enough sleep enjoy! R
1. Chapter 1

Another working of pure and utter fluff! YAY! ya so basically this is set sorta kinda vaguely after Lady Knight. KD fluffiness abounds. U HAVE BEEN WARNED.

i do not now nor have i ever owned the characters in this story. they belong to the fabbity TP. and the plot, well its a mixture of my brain and like a bagillion other ppls stories

He looked deep into her hazel eyes and whispered softly; "I love you" those eyes welled up with tears as she responded in a voice filled with emotion "I love you too." Dom grinned at his beloved and raised his hand to stroke her cheek. She closed his eyes and leaned slightly closer to him. Dom kissed Kel, softly, but when she began to kiss him back, he deepened the kiss.

Sergeant Domitan opened his eyes and swore softly. That had been the third dream he had had about Kel in a week. He was lucky that the men of the kings own were in the field and slept in separate tents. He could only imagine the embarrassment he would have to deal with if anyone heard him talking in his sleep. He was sure that he must have muttered something. There was no way he could have a dream that filled with feeling and remained silent.

Keladry of Mindelan yawned and stretched before she dressed and began her glaive practice. She wasn't paying attention to her pattern dances. Instead, she was remembering the dream that she had had last night. She wished it had been real, for in the dream, she had told Dom how she felt and he had responded my telling her that he had the exact same feelings for her. She knew that Dom could never love her in real life though. He probably saw Kel as just a friend. Nothing more. That thought upset Kel. She wanted Dom to love her. She was getting more depressed everyday. It seemed that everyone was getting married, or falling in love. She knew that it was silly of her, but she wished that she had someone to love that loved her back.

With these gloomy thoughts, Kel returned to her tent, put away her glaive, and went to breakfast. The mess tent was nearly empty at this hour. Kel sat down and began to eat. Her mind was still on her dreams and how lonely she felt. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when the object of her musings sat down across from her.

"Kel, Kel, KEL" Dom tried to get her attention. He finally succeeded at last and saw Kel jump. "Oh, um, hi Dom" said Kel lamely. "Sorry, my mind was elsewhere" she explained to his questioning gaze. Dom noticed that her eyes darkened for just a moment when she said that. Kel puts on a blank face, thought Dom, but if you just look in her eyes, you know exactly what she is thinking. "Dom, Dom, DOM!" Kel was rewarded for her efforts by seeing Dom jump. "Sorry, my mind was elsewhere" Dom said, mimicking Kel. Kel laughed quickly. They both turned to their porridge and began to eat. They spent the rest of their breakfast lost in their own thoughts, each thinking that the other couldn't possibly be thinking of them.

Raoul watched his sergeant and his ex-squire from a table across the tent. He noticed the way they both looked longingly at the other and he chuckled to himself. Raoul was certain that Kel and Dom would be perfect for each other. He wondered what was stopping them from getting together. Raoul decided that for once, he did not want to interfere. He remembered where his meddling had gotten Kel with Cleon of Kennan. Raoul did not want to see Dom and Kel fall apart, if not just because they were to of his most trusted comrades. But maybe, he could help them out without doing anything directly. Maybe, he mused to himself, if I sent them on a mission together, things would happen on their own. But what mission could he possibly send them on? He suddenly had a brilliant plan and some of his men moved away when they noticed a certain mischievous gleam in their commander's eye.


	2. Mystery Mission

Don't own it. wish i did

Mystery Mission

Dom knew that he had to tell Kel how he felt, and soon. He was sure that if he didn't let her know, she would find someone else. Kel was planning on keeping her feelings for Dom secret. She knew that if she said something, and Dom didn't feel the same way, (which she was sure he didn't) they would be unable to hold their friendship together. Kel was pondering this while she watered Peachblossom, when suddenly Lerant appeared. "my lord wishes to speak to you" he said in hurried tones "and he means Now!" "alright" said Kel, a little worried. She handed the horse to Lerant and went to talk to Raoul. She was shocked when she entered the tent to see that Dom was there too. They exchanged a confused glance before Raoul rather abruptly said "Kel, Dom, I need you to get me a very important package from Pirate's Swoop. It is a very sensitive item, and it must be dealt with in secrecy and haste. Now, usually I would give this assignment to someone else, but I need this kept absolutely silent. There is no way that I could trust anyone else with this package." Kel and Dom were shocked. What was so important that it needed to be fetched from Pirate's Swoop immediately but so secret that Raoul couldn't go himself to fetch it? Kel spoke up first "well sir of course I'll go" Dom responded "Well. If Kel goes, I'll go" Oh gods, he thought. Did I really just say that? Kel didn't seem to notice but Dom was almost certain that Raoul did. "perfect, then, here are your instructions." Said Raoul.

**K I know that was short, but it was necessary. Couldn't really just have them run off for no plausible reason now could I?**


	3. Of Meat, Poetry, and Love

if i owned it i wouldnt be putting it here now would i?

Of Meat, Poetry, and Love

"I can't believe that we have to leave within the next half hour!" exclaimed Kel, half annoyed and half excited. Dom was thinking along those same lines. He couldn't believe his luck! He would be able to spend several days on the road with Kel. They would be alone, because Raoul had ordered them to stay off the road. It was perfect. He would have thanked the commander, but then he wasn't quite sure that Raoul had done this on purpose. And of course, Kel would find it rather odd for Dom to thank Raoul for an assignment.

After they got the belongings that they needed, Kel and Dom set out. They were both a little tense, although they didn't notice it in each other. After a while though, Kel decided that she needed to break the silence due to the fact that the trail was getting increasingly boring. "so Dom," Kel asked "heard from meathead lately?" "From meathead?" Dom repeated "yes actually, I got a six page letter from him the other day" "Six pages?" Kel whistled "what on earth took six pages?" "well," Dom drawled "he spent half a page informing me of the new palace gossip, and another 3 pages telling me how Yuki was, and the remaining 2 pages was" Dom broke off embarrassed. Kel

was surprised what on earth could Neal have written that would embarrass her? "c'mon" urged Kel "I've been his best friend for eight years" "well," Dom resumed, "he actually sent me some of his poetry that he wanted you to look over before he gave it to Yuki." Kel groaned. "More poetry? Oh gods, I mean they are married and still with the awful poetry? What is he thinking?" Then she began to laugh. "oh my, at first, Yuki thought that the poetry was cute, but after a while, she told me that if she received another poem praising her eyebrow, she would kill Neal." Dom started to laugh along with Kel. "well then he might just consider himself a dead man." Dom chuckled "because at least 2 of those poems mentioned her eyebrow and not in passing either." Kel started to laugh even harder. She couldn't believe that Neal had actually sent his poetry to be reviewed. She was in the field for gods sake. "so then why didn't you give me the poems?" asked Kel teasingly. "well I was going to," replied Dom seriously "but I thought that you might try to hurt me if I gave you something in front of the other men, seeing as how they are so inclined to gossip, and if anyone found out that they were poems, well lets just say I wouldn't give much for my sorry hide if that had happened." Kel was chuckling again.

The two spent the rest of the day in amiable conversation and they were both surprised when darkness began to fall. They picked a nice spot and set up camp for the night. Dom went off to gather firewood while Kel set up their tents. They ate supper and decided that Dom should get first watch. While Kel went to sleep, Dom sat and cleaned his weapons, and thought. he sat there all through his watch and then went to wake Kel up. he entered her tent quietly, and walked over to her bedroll. She looks so beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps thought Dom, just then Kel mumbled something in her sleep. Dom bent over to wake her up and she mumbled again. This time Dom heard her, and clearly. she had said, "I love you Dom" without thinking, Dom whispered "I love you too. And, making sure she was asleep, he bent down and kissed her. As soon as their lips touched, keel's eyes flew open. she was surprised that the sensation that she was kissing Dom didn't flee when she awoke, as it usually did. Then she realized that it was because Dom was kissing her. It wasn't a dream. Without thinking Kel wrapped her arms around him. This time it was Dom's turn to be surprised. He broke the kiss and whispered, "Kel" "yes?" she inquired softly "I love you Kel" he whispered. She smiled sweetly and murmured, "I love you to." Dom leaned back down to Kel and kissed her again, gently, when she responded to his kiss, Dom deepened it, kissing Kel passionately. To his amazement, Kel matched his passion with hers, and pulled him down to her bedroll. He broke their kiss again and whispered hoarsely, "are you sure?" Kel assured him, "As sure as I've ever been of anything in my life." For the rest of the night, there was no one on guard duty.


End file.
